


Date Night

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [7]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, actor Juyeon, based on the dinner pics juric posted, marketing manager Eric, moonbae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Juyeon and Eric barely had time for dates nowadays but Eric was determined to make it work
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Date Night

It wasn't always easy to make time for a date. Especially since Juyeon was on set almost all of the time and would just drop dead once he came home while Eric would have interviews and meeting day in day out.   
And with all of their work piling up nonstop they could barely even use their weekends to do something together, other than to wake up next to each other, eat breakfast and work on whats need to be done.

"When are you getting off the set?", Eric asked as he watched Juyeon get dressed while still laying in bed, eyes only half-open.   
"Late, probably. We'll try to wrap up the shooting today" Juyeon said with a sigh, going over to the bed once he was fully dressed. "So don't wait for me, okay?", he told the younger, leaning down and placing a short peck on his forehead.   
Eric gave off a small whine, wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck and pulling him down again. "I'll miss you" he mumbled before placing a kiss on Juyeon's lips, savouring the short moment.   
"I'll miss you too" Juyeon replied with a smile, carefully loosening the other's grip again and standing up straight. "Don't get up too late, you have a meeting later" he then reminded him, getting an annoyed hum in reply. 

"Have fun at work" Eric mumbled before Juyeon disappeared through the door.

  
He himself still had about three hours before he had to be at work. Still, he dragged himself out of bed, knowing that he would probably fall asleep again if he would stay.   
Not knowing what he should do with his time he got ready in beforehand and sat down in the living room where he already went over a bit of paperwork.

If the meeting would go well, his day shouldn't be too long, maybe 7 pm if he's lucky so he took his time to go over the files he was sent to get some ideas before the meeting would even start.   
  
Being the marketing manager could be exhausting at times. And even if there was nothing big to do in his branch that he had to look over there would still be something keeping him in the office for the rest of the day. 

This time he had a meeting with their Ad-designer Kevin, who he was friends with, so hopefully, they could get over with the meeting faster than if he would work with someone else from the department.

With a sigh, he packed all the paperwork and got on his way to work.

As he expected, the meeting with Kevin went by smooth, the two of them easily deciding on what to do with their companies next campaign as Kevin apparently also worked on some of it at home already.   
"I'll send Mr Lee what we have already, you can send the fully finished design in, ok?", Eric said as they came to a conclusion for the advertisement design and style.  
Kevin nodded with a yawn on his way to the door.  
Eric knew that it was hard on Kevin whenever there was a new campaign so Eric made a mental note to text Jacob, the manager of the Design-department, to let Kevin go home early. And he knew that Jacob would do it because he definitely had something for the younger Canadian.

  
When Kevin left the room, Eric's smile faltered for a second, thinking about how much he wanted to get off early, preferably Juyeon too, and just have a nice evening together. But the chances were more than low so he shook off the thought of it, collected his stuff and went to his office to get as much work done as possible.

On his way there he texted Jacob about Kevin getting an almost immediate response, saying that he would send Kevin home the next time he would run into him, to which Eric couldn't help but chuckle.  
Eric also texted Juyeon that the meeting went well and that when everything works out fine he could take shorter days again for a while. 

Of course, he knew that the older couldn't reply immediately, so he put away his phone and got to work. 

Onset, it was rather hectic for Juyeon, not giving him time to breathe for more than a few minutes when he didn't need to stand in front of the camera, so when they finally had a break from shooting he was more than glad about it.

He smiled when he saw that Eric had texted him and quickly replied, the smile staying on his face the whole time.   
God, how glad he was when they were finished with the shooting. Sure, the next one was already scheduled but there were a few weeks in between that both of them finally had some free time in. 

Younghoon, one of his co-actors, sat down next to him, a frown on his face.  
"What're you smiling about?", he asked, taking Juyeon's attention away from his phone.   
"Oh.. Uhm, nothing" Juyeon replied, locking his phone as it was still on his chat with Eric.

They never really made their relationship public, simply because Juyeon was a well-known actor and Eric worked in a pretty big company and neither of them wanted their carriers ruined because of some homophobes.  
Until now they only came out to a few of their close friends and family members, but they never made a big thing out of it. 

Younghoon only cocked an eyebrow at that but didn't ask any further, knowing that Juyeon was rather silent about his private life. 

Soon, the shooting resumed, getting as many shots in as long as the lighting was still right. Otherwise, they would have to do the rest the following day. The whole crew was pretty exhausted already though so they would do their best to get finished as soon as they could. 

When they called it a day, all scenes including Juyeon were finished, meaning he could have a free day on the following days. Younghoon and the female lead, on the other hand, still had a few scenes that have to been shot in daylight to come out properly.   
Of course, Juyeon was happy about it but he also felt a bit sorry for the other two and the crew that they had to go back on set another time. 

After shooting, Juyeon was honestly too lazy to get all dressed up again. He would just drive home and go to sleep anyway, barely anyone would see him (or recognize him thanks to a bucket hat and a mask), so he just put on a t-shirt and some jeans, ready to go in less than five minutes. 

"Hey Juyeon, someone's here that wants to talk to you", Younghoon said, peeking into his changing room.   
Juyeon had to do his best to suppress a whine, he really just wanted to get home to Eric already. "Who is it?", Juyeon then asked, his voice remaining calm.   
"No idea, some business dude, said something about scouting you as an ambassador or something?", the older shrugged, leaving only shortly after, leaving Juyeon confused. 

Just wanting to get over with it, he took his bag and went back on set, hoping that whatever it was, they could maybe schedule for somewhen else, maybe at a not so ungodly hour. 

"Ah, Juyeon, there you are!", he could hear the director yell over the whole set. "Come here, I want to introduce you to Mr Son" he then continued, causing Juyeon to whip his head up.   
Son? Could it be?

Quickening his step a bit, Juyeon made it over to the two of them.   
It really was Eric. But what was he doing at his set?

"You must be Lee Juyeon, I already heard a lot about you, I'm Son Youngjae" Eric exclaimed, a professional yet sincere smile on his face. 

Already short after, the director had to excuse himself, leaving the two of them alone.   
"What are you doing here?", Juyeon asked.  
"Picking you up," Eric told him with a grin.   
"And what were you saying about this whole ambassador stuff?", the older wanted to know.   
"I needed an excuse to get on set" Eric pouted "but enough of that, you're finished right?", he then asked.   
"Yeah, I was about to go home," Juyeon told him, making the younger smile once again.   
"Great, come with me" the younger smiled, turning around and leaving the set, closely followed by Juyeon. 

"Where are we going?", the latter asked once they got into the car.   
"On a date" Eric announced, smiling brightly.   
"Are you serious?", Juyeon asked, a bit overwhelmed (and also worried because he looked like shit while Eric looked like a damn snack).  
"Yeah, I already reserved a table," the younger told him "now get into the car" he laughed.

The two of them barely managed to go on dates lately (or ever, really) but Juyeon knew, when Eric plans something, he will go all out that's for sure.   
And whatever restaurant Eric had planned on going to, Juyeon was 100% sure that he was underdressed, especially when Eric was right next to him. 

The ride wasn't too long. Or maybe it just wasn't long because Juyeon was so deep in his thoughts but it didn't matter.   
Only when they got out of the car, Juyeon remembered again that he was a public figure. What would other people think if they saw the two of them together? 

"Don't worry Juyeon, we can use the excuse that it's a business-dinner if anyone should ask. But it's late already so most people probably aren't out anymore" Eric reassured him as if he could read Juyeon's mind. 

The latter only nodded slowly, following Eric into the building.

Eric was right, there weren't many people. But those who were were some kind of high-class folk, which didn't make Juyeon feel better, honestly.   
Yet he tried his best to just ignore the people around him and enjoy the time he had with Eric, despite being rather tired, he knew that this was time he should treasure.

The table the waitress brought them to was in a calm area of the restaurant, as Eric wanted to have some privacy at least.   
Being a bit further away from the other guests also seemed to calm Eric quite a bit, not needing to keep his professional appearance on anymore, just like Juyeon. 

"You look good" Eric commented, once the waitress took their order and left.   
"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I look basic and boring as all hell" Juyeon laughed, leaning back in his chair.  
"I prefer 'boring and basic' Juyeon more than 'dressed up' Juyeon," the younger told him with a smile. 

  
The rest of the even, or rather night, was casual and laid back despite their location. But maybe that was also because they only focussed on one another rather than anything else. 

Against all of Juyeon's protests, Eric paid for both of them once they finished their dinner and led him out of the building.   
"Any other plans for the night or are we going home?", Juyeon asked, taking the keys from Eric.   
"I bet you're exhausted, so lets better get home before you fall asleep while walking" Eric joked, getting an eye roll from Juyeon in response.

Once both of them got into the car and the doors were closed, Juyeon leaned over to the younger, kissing him deeply.  
Eric, of course, returned the kiss without missing a single beat, lifting his hands and tangling them in Juyeon's dark locks. 

They definitely didn't go to sleep when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi, i spontaneously wrote this bc of the (date) dinner pics they uploaded earlier today lmao
> 
> I hope you liked it,
> 
> Phi~ 🎈


End file.
